364 Days
by raurauslly.music
Summary: Christmas is over. But it's not the cliche Christmas Austin expected. By this time, he thought he would have the girl. Also known as Ally Dawson. But he doesn't. But does he have to wait 364 days for Christmas 2014? Christmas/New Year's two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): I literally typed this in about three to four hours. Not my best work, but I hope you like it. I was supposed to finish this by Christmas (I was planning an I Love Christmas one-shot), but I couldn't find the inspiration. Even the song didn't really help. It felt like I was forcing it out, not writing from my huge Auslly heart. But then a friend (aka DisneyLover16, check her out on here! She's a pretty great author! And she's my friend, so...) gave me inspiration, so here it is! I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to review! Read On! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. **

It's too late.

Never mind 'All I Want For Christmas' song references.

Never mind the mistletoe.

It was the day after Christmas. Austin Moon was confident he could- _would_ get Ally as his own.

His girlfriend.

His bestfriend.

All wrapped in one.

But no, it was too late.

He had it all planned out.

Ally had left him in charge of Sonic Boom (still wondering why she did that...) so that she could go to the emergency "Cloud Watching Club".

The perfect time to plan out...'The Plan To Get Ally'. (He said he couldn't think of a better name.)

He changed the store music to 'All I Want For Christmas'. (Well, he typed it into the laptop, and accidentally typed, 'Ally I Want For Christmas'.) He hung up mistletoe. (He also hung up more Christmas decorations, you know, so she wouldn't get suspicious.) He made sure Trish and Dez wouldn't interrupt them (because it's happened too many times).

But it was all for nothing.

The power went out. The mistletoe fell on Ally and him while they were about to kiss (He KNEW he shouldn't have hung it up with Elmer's Glue!) Trish and Dez, of course, found a way (not intentionally, of course) to interrupt them.

Now, he's stuck in the practice room with Ally, shivering, even though he has a fluffy alpaca (courtesy of Dez) blanket.

Ally lights a match, holding it to the candle. The candle's aroma soon filled the room.

"Sorry about this, Austin," Ally apologizes. Even though he's mad, he can't find any reason to be mad at Ally.

"It's fine, Ally. You didn't plan the storm, or the power outage," He scoots closer to Ally for warmth. (Warmth, being heat, and just maybe...No, they're best friends. Just friends.)

She sighs. "So, how was Christmas for you yesterday?"

One word: heartbreaking.

It wasn't the presents. It wasn't that his grandma wasn't able to make it for the holiday. (Though he was sad that she couldn't make it.)

It was heartbreaking because he didn't get the girl.

"It was okay."

"Mine was awesome. I was able to video call my mom. She's really busy this time of year, so I'm glad I got to talk to her. But Christmas can't be that bad for you!"

Austin shook his head. "My grandma wasn't able to come this Christmas. It's really hard for her to travel, but her flight was cancelled."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Ally shrugged. "Sorry just felt like the word to say. Besides, maybe she can come for New Year!"

He smiled at her. "I hope so."

And then, he realizes something.

He doesn't need to wait 364 days for Christmas.

* * *

It takes a lot of convincing to not take down the mistletoe.

After the unsuccessful kiss under the mistletoe, he hung up the mistletoe with Ally's help.

_Without_ Elmer's Glue.

"Austin, I need room to put the 'Happy New Year!' banner. We have to take down the mistletoe."

He can't bear to take down the mistletoe. His instincts tell him that there's still a chance.

"Please? We can hang the banner over there!" He points to another spot. A spot where no mistletoe is hung.

She gives up. "Fine, but why don't you want to take down the mistletoe?" She asks as she drags the ladder to the spot Austin points out.

Why doesn't he want to take down the mistletoe?

Oh, because he still has a feeling that he'll still get a kiss under the mistletoe! A kiss with Ally Dawson, his best friend! How can you kiss under a mistletoe-less doorway?

He doesn't answer her question.

* * *

By afternoon, the power is back on.

Which meant back to work.

Ally had a habit of playing music while working. Today, she chose their song, I Love Christmas.

He watches fondly as she hums and dances (which hasn't gotten any better) to the song while straightening out the store.

_"Billion lights are blinkin'! Jingle bells are ringin'! Everybody's singin. I love Christmas!"_

He joins in the last line of the song as he helps Ally around the store.

"You're in a better mood right now!" She happily exclaims.

He shrugs. "There's no point in sulking around. It's Christmas!" Ally laughs as he spins her around in a hug.

"I'm glad you're in better spirits," She says.

He finally notices his arms are still around her small frame.

But before he even has a chance to lean in, his heart drops to the ground in shock.

"Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean that you have to hold the door! I can hold the door MYSELF, you doof! I'm not three years old!" Trish yells as Dez held open the door of Sonic Boom.

"Trish...Boyfriend...Dez?!" Ally craned her neck toward Austin.

Trish does the same to Dez, except with a fierce glare.

"AHHHHH!" Austin and Ally scream at the same time Trish and Dez scream, "YOU TOLD ME THEY WOULDN'T BE IN HERE!"

"Okay," Ally takes a deep breath. "Trish, what's going on...?"

"It's nothing! D-Dez and I were filming a scene for the Austin and Ally Rockumentary...Number Two...! Yeah, we're making a sequel! Isn't that great...!" Trish puts her hand on Ally's shoulder.

"If you're filming, then where's the camera?"

"Uhh..."

"Um, haven't you heard of invisible video cameras? By the way, you dream about Austin a lot." Dez covers up.

"No, I haven't..."

Austin couldn't help but say, "There's an invisible video camera? Cool! What up?!" He does his special handshake with Dez. (But he smiled when he heard that Ally dreamt about him a lot)

Ally pulls him back.

"There's no such thing as an invisible video camera, Austin." She turns to Trish. "Why were you calling Dez your boyfriend?"

"Because she is! Surprise! UH! I surprised you good!" Dez did his happy dance.

"It's 'surprised you well', Dez. Use well and good the right way. Well is an adverb, but good is-"

"I told you not to tell them until I said so!" Trish smacks him on the arm.

"OWIE!" Dez blew on his arm and patted it like a dog.

"Trish, is it true? You and Dez are a couple now?"

"Look, Ally, I'm sorry. We got together yesterday. I thought I would tell you after New Years," Trish explained.

Ally sighs and looks at Austin.

"It's okay, Trish. I hope you and Dez are happy together." Ally smiles and trudges up to the practice room.

"Uh...Me too! B-Bye! I'll see you later!" Austin scrambles after Ally.

* * *

"Can you believe it, Austin?"

Austin shook his head. "I thought Trish said that kissing Dez was the worst thing in the world?"

"It was the second worst. Besides, we don't know if they kissed yet." Ally shrugs.

Austin nods and slid next to Ally on the piano bench.

"Can you keep a secret?"

He nods. "Of course, I'm your best friend. You can trust me. I'll always be here for you."

"Aww, thanks, Austin," Ally smiles.

They held their gaze for an eternity. (But a realist would tell you it was 5.58 seconds!)

"So..."

"I feel really guilty about this. I mean, I never get this jealous before. Because, well..."

"Well what?"

"I'm kinda jealous of Trish and Dez," Ally breathed out.

Jealous?

Ally Dawson, _jealous_?

"Look, I know it sounds horrible, but... I'm sorry. This sounds immature now that I'm saying it out loud." She shook her head, embarrassed.

"That took a lot of guts to admit that. Besides, you have me, your best friend!"

Best friend. She only thinks of you in a best friend way.

"I know, but-"

"You're awesome, Ally. Always remember that I'll be here for you. You'll always be my best friend, no matter what." Austin genuinely smiles at the brunette.

She scoots closer to him and wraps her arms around him in a hug.

"Don't forget our partnership."

"I won't, if you won't."

"I won't. I promise. Even if my career takes off, I'll always write songs for you."

This time, it's his time to grin.

* * *

"Don't you think it's so romantic?" Ally gushes.

Yeah, he thinks it ridiculously romantic that the bird courts his girlfriend, the cuckoo clock every hour. Yeah, it's romantic.

"Not really..." He drags out the words. To pass the time, Ally was telling all the cute, romantic stories she could think of.

And it was almost enough to drive him nuts.

"Fine. I'll- I'll tell you another one then." Was it him, or did her voice sound... Nervous?

"This time, it's about this girl. And she really wanted something for Christmas, but she didn't get it." Austin perks up.

Could it... Is it possible...?

"Then what?" This time, he doesn't joke about her love stories.

"That's it," she simply said.

That's it.

That's it?

A voice echoes through his head.

_It doesn't have to end that way._

An idea lights up in his head.

"I think I know the ending." He closes his eyes for a moment. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Even though the girl didn't get what she wanted for Christmas, she still had hope. Because the the guy she liked, liked her back. And he- he wanted to ask... He wanted to ask if she would go to the New Year's Party as his date...?"

The wood groves in the floor suddenly became fascinating to him.

He continues after an awkward silence. "I mean, I'm not talking about us, just that... You don't have to, I just got-" he stutters.

"But the guy didn't have to worry. Because, the girl says yes," Ally finishes with a grin.

"Wait, you knew there was a New Year's Party in Miami? You- you were the girl... The girl who wanted me for Christmas? Y- you still have feelings for me?" His mouth drops open.

"Yeah, I- I do. And I'll be happy to be your date at the New Year's party."

It's a late Christmas present, but that doesn't matter.

He wouldn't get the mistletoe kiss, like he planned.

But he has the hope that Ally likes him back. As more than a friend.

Maybe he won't mess it up again. Maybe.

**(A/N): Yeeah... I would really like to know what you think. Remember, I typed this out like, BOOM! Yelp. That's your so normal (cause in this fandom, weird IS normal) author. :D I barely took a break while writing this, which is saying something. (It takes an eternity to type a single chapter for me sometimes... :P) But... **

**Review, please? **

**I'm planning to post the second part on New Year's, so hopefully, I have more time to write that one. XDEE**

**Oh, and PLEASE vote on the poll on my profile...? Only three people voted so far... :(**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Thank you for all the reviews! And now, this is the second chapter. As a warning, I will go back and tweak some stuff in the first chapter. Nothing major with the plot, but just some editing. It's not as great as I thought, but I promise, this chapter has more thought in it. ;) This chapter starts out with Austin- Well, it's right there. Go _Read On!_ :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. **

Ringing the doorbell was a sneaky way to make Austin even more jumpy.

Here he was, on Ally's doorstep on New Year's Eve. He was picking her up for the party at Miami Mall. He was wearing semi-casual clothes, and a hat that said, "Happy New Year, Austin!"

W-wait, did his hat just _talk_?!

"Austin?" Ally held the door open for him.

"I- I think my hat just talked...!" Ally giggled.

"That was me, Austin. I just have to get my stuff. You can wait inside." Ally turned around and ran up the stairs.

When she came back, he swears his whole world becomes jelly.

Ally seemed to walk down the stairs in slow motion, smiling, almost grinning. She wore- _Whoa, she just looks amazing..._, he thought.

The words, "I'm ready," Poured water over his jelly like world.

"Wow...You look awesome, Ally!"

Ally blushed. "Thanks, you too."

"Um, so, is it okay if we're going with Trish and Dez-"

A car honked outside.

"LET'S GO SLOWPOKES!" Yelled a voice, obviously Trish's.

"We better go." Austin smiled and held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Ally looped her arm around his and giggled. "We shall! Let's get this par-tay star-tayed!" She pumped her fist in the air.

Austin laughed at her dorkiness.

* * *

"Trish, have you seen Ally?" Austin pushed through people, desperately trying to find Ally.

He was bored at the party; that's why he was looking for her. Okay, that's not the WHOLE reason, but he shakes the thought off.

"No, why?"

"Well, I..." Austin stopped for a moment.

He wanted to find Ally, mainly because this was his only chance to make it up to Ally. To make up not getting Ally on Christmas.

"I just want to talk to her! Yeah..."

"Oh. Maybe she's in Sonic Boom. You know she doesn't like parties." Austin mentally slapped himself. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

"I'll look there, thanks Trish!"

And then Austin sprinted towards Sonic Boom.

* * *

"Ally?" Austin yelled. He turned the lock in the Sonic Boom door to make sure he and Ally wouldn't be locked out.

Silence answered him.

"Ally...?" Darkness covered the store. Only the faint glow of the mall lights crept through.

"A-A-Allyyy...?!"

Just when he was about to give up and look somewhere else, he saw a thin yellow line peeking from the practice room doorway.

Austin smiled and quietly climbed the stairs.

He knocked on the door.

"Ally? It's me," he said, almost whispering. It just felt right to whisper.

When no one answered, he opened the door as quietly as he could.

The practice room was lit up by a lamp, so the room was still a little dim. But at the far corner, under the window, he saw Ally curled up on a blanket, songbook in hand. But she wasn't writing. Her lips were curled up ever so slightly, and she gazed out the moonlit window. The light seemed to shine on her like a spotlight.

"This is where you've been? Especially on New Year's Eve," Austin softly joked as he sat down next to Ally. She jerked in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Parties still aren't my thing. Besides, I think I like this better than a party." She glances at him and scoots closer to him.

"This? You mean looking at a starless night?" Since Austin lived near the city, he never really saw that many stars. And since the mall lights were still on, the stars were obscured from view.

"Well, kinda. It's beautiful though, Austin, if you look at it." She sighed and gazed contentedly out the window.

Okay, maybe Austin didn't see it the way Ally did, but he tried. Maybe the night sky looked... Good. And the mall lights too! It looked like a safe sancturary compared to the dark stillness outside.

"Why were you looking for me?" Ally asked.

"At the party, I was getting bored, and so I looked for you. I don't _always_ like parties." Austin shrugged. "But why do you like looking out the window on New Year's Eve? Aren't you supposed to be counting down the clock?"

"I don't know. But I like spending the Eve by reflecting what happened over this year. And a lot happened." The two shared a knowing smile. They did share some good memories.

"This year was pretty great, wasn't it?" Austin smiled. _But it could be greater..._

"Yeah, it was." Ally turned away. But he saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You went on your first tour this year! I'm proud of you, Austin."

"But I would've never done that if you never wrote my songs! Or if Trish didn't manage the concerts. Or if Dez directed the music videos. I'm glad I'm famous, and I'm really glad that I have you guys by my side." Austin grinned.

"Me too. I would've never gotten over my stage fright if you never had my back out there."

Austin stays silent for a while. He remembers that day for..._Other_ reasons too.

"Do you think... We- that we could be- ready, next year?" Austin stuttered.

Ally didn't need for Austin to explain further. She knew what he was talking about.

Were they _ready_ to upgrade their friendship?

"I don't know," was all she said.

When she didn't say anymore, Austin spoke up, but Ally started talking again.

"Do you still have feelings for me? It's been almost a year; I thought you would be over me by then." She chuckles lightly.

"Well... Nooo..." She quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, I still like you. I never wanted to break up with you, but I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ally smiled, and she looked down.

"I like..." Ally started to say. "I like...The start of every new year."

Austin's heart tears a little. "Me too."

"I love how I can start the year all over again, a brand new one."

"So do I. Each year, I think I look way more _Austimous_!" He winked playfully at Ally.

"I like how some things never change either," Ally giggled.

"But I like change, sometimes." Austin's heart pounded like really loud music in a car.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Umm... What I meant, was-" _Buzz._

Of course, a phone rings at the perfect time.

"It's Trish," Austin said as he read the text. "She wants us to come over so we can countdown to midnight together." Austin showed the text to Ally.

"It's 11:57! Come on, let's hurry!"

"I thought parties weren't your thing?" Austin asked as he stood up.

"I know, but I love counting down! Come on!"

Austin laughed as Ally dragged him to the door downstairs.

"Let me just lock the- Why are the doors locked?" Ally jiggled the door handles.

"Here, I'll try." He tugged on the handle. He pushed it. It didn't open.

"Austin, did you mess with the lock when you came here...?" Ally slowly turned to him.

"I only unlocked it so we wouldn't be locked in! I'm pretty sure I didn't lock it... I turned that thing outside before I came in," Austin said as he pointed to the little switch outside. "Don't you have any keys?

"I do, but I left them at home. Dad's coming here later to clear up some stuff, and since the mall's closed, he left the doors unlocked."

"That's how you got in, and then I accidentally locked it." Austin looked regretful. "Sorry, Ally. I didn't know I was locking it!"

"It's fine, Austin. It was an accident," Ally reassured him.

"Do you have a key to the back door?"

"No, I don't. Looks like we can't do the countdown this year..." Ally leaned against the door.

"Yeah..." Austin checked his watch. "Hey, it's only a minute to midnight!"

"_59, 58, 57, 56..._" Ally whispered. Austin smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Ally, when I said change... I meant something else too." Austin said.

Ally said it was a brand new year. And this year, he was going to start it with no regrets.

He was going to start the New Year with Ally Dawson by his side, his partner, best friend, and (hopefully) girlfriend.

"You did?" The tips of Ally's lips curved into a smile.

"Yeah, I did."

Austin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them, staring in her eyes just made him feel hypnotized. He mentally shook him out of it. _40, 39, 38, 37..._

"You know how you said that you loved starting every new year? And how I said that I liked some change?"

Ally turned her gaze out the door. In the distance, he could hear the countdown of the mall workers.

When she didn't answer, he started to panic.

BOOM BOOM, his heart pounded.

This was a bad idea.

BOOM BOOM.

Why was he so dumb? Of course Ally wouldn't like him anymore!

BOOM BOOM.

Maybe he should take it back... Only three hundred something more days 'til Christmas...!

BOOM B-

"And...?" His heart rate hurdles down the imaginary mountain. _  
_

"Well... I kinda... What I really meant, was..." _15, 14, 13, 12..._

Ally gave him an encouraging look. She almost looked like she was pleading him to answer.

_10, 9, 8..._

"If we could start the year...Together."

"Y- you mean..." Austin nodded. Ally needed no more explaination. She lit up like a firefly.**(1) **_Together... 'Cause we're better together... _

"We are _Better Together_." Austin grinned at her song reference. "I would love that. Plus, I'd hate to break the rules..." He followed Ally's upward gaze.

The mistletoe. The sneaky mistletoe; he almost forgot about it! It _was_ worth convincing Ally to not take it down! It was still hanging in the doorway. Right above them.

_4, 3, 2..._

Austin grinned, and leaned down.

_One._

_BOOMBOOMBOOMDEBOOMBOOMBAMBAMDEBOOMBOOMBOOM. _His heart did energetic tap-dance. He was so elated; he could eat a pancake stack ten feet high!** (2) **

Were two teenagers kissing in the moonlight doorway considered romantic?

It depends. It depends on your definition of romantic.

But Austin's pretty sure he got 2014 to a great start.

**(1) It's A Wonderful Life, anyone...? :P I watched the 1946 version (is that the only one? :P) of it two days ago, and when I heard this description about a firefly, I loved it. :) Loved the movie, by the way. ;)**

**(2) I don't know about you, but it laughed so hard while I wrote that. You might think it's weird, but... I like it. XDEE Strangely... :P**

**(A/N): Yeah... Now that I look back at it, the first chapter was... GAHH! I'll probably tweak it after I post this, but I won't make a big change. Try checking back on this fanfic in about a week or two; and if you'd like, PM me and let me me know what you think. :) **

**This chapter is better, I think. :D Just the style I love, a balance between not too much, and not too vague! Okay, I'm still working on what kind of writing style I got, so yeah. :P **

**But, I hope you like 2014! Man... I'm growing up too fast. EEDX (That's just XDEE backwards. LOL!) But seriously, 2013 was awesome. **

**One, I got my fanfiction account this year. And with all the amazing support on my fanfics, I've come a long way since I first joined. :) **

**And this year, is the year I got more into the fandom, and it's an amazing place. Well, besides... The icky stuff. *shudders* But seriously people, This year has been awesome!**

**But overall, I thought 2013 would be bad because of the 13. Now that I think of it, I love this year. Take some time and think about this past year! **

**So, this is the last chapter I'm publishing in 2013. :D **

**Until Next Year! ;D **


End file.
